MU2K14:Scarlet Spider:Lethal Protector
by Marvel Universe Earth 2K616
Summary: All the power none of the responsible,Kaine aka The Scarlet Spider continues to be the protector of Houston whether he likes it or not,but he's gonna do it his way.


**SCARLET SPIDER:LETHAL PROTECTOR #1 **

**By: Sid Robertson**

Following the events of Spider Island Kaine has left New York. And now he's in Houston,Texas he has made quite the impact making some interesting friends including the young Aracely. He continues to try the hero route as the Scarlet Spider but unlike his brother Peter Parker aka Spider-Man he does it his way.

**Houston,Texas**

Kaine Parker sits down in a restaurant he has battle the likes of Carnage but here and now Kaine is extremely nervous. He continues to wait and suddenly the person he was waiting for arrives. The woman known as Annabelle Adams. "Been waiting long Kaine?",she asked. "Not really",Kaine replies. Kaine takes a deep breath and looks at Annabelle. " So I here this place makes the best ribs in Houston,"says Kaine. "Thanks for inviting me out Kaine. You look nervous?",questioned Annabelle.

Kaine replies,"No, I'm not it's just I've never been on a...a..a date." Annabelle holds Kaine's hand and smiles. Since Kaine was so nervous Annabelle orders for both of them. "So what's Aracely up tonight?",Annabelle asked. " I gave her some money to see a movie". "And you didn't go with her papa bear",laughed Annabelle. Meanwhile,across town Aracely waits on line at a theater. She looks at all the movie choice to choose from. "There's are so many to pick from. They all look interesting" she said.

Aracely reaches the ticket seller. "May I help you?," she asked. Aracely still unsure of her choice. "One for.. I can't decide!,"she shouted. Aracely says the first movie that pops into her head."One for Paranormal Act,please,"answers Aracely. She receives her ticket and enters the theater. Meanwhile Kaine and Annabelle enjoy their meal together. Annabelle asks,"So what did I tell you ,huh? Best ribs in Houston or what? Kaine let's out a huge burp. "Yahoo! Let it out partner", came a voice from a far. Annabelle laughs,"I'll take that as a yes,then." Kaine felt quite embarrassed but Annabelle assured him it was alright when she burped as well.

"Remember Kaine Parker this is Texas", Annabelle said after a moment. After a slice of apple pie the two departed the BBQ restaurant and walk the streets of Houston. Kaine mind wanders he continues to think to himself can he really accept this or is he just putting Annabelle in danger.

"Earth calling Kaine".

"Hmmm?"

"What's on your mind? Is it what we're doing,Kaine?"

Kaine knows as much as he wants to be with Annabelle he fears the monster in him will consume both. However,he has not forgotten the kiss the shared at the rodeo and it is that thought that puts him mind at ease. He turns to Annabelle look into her eyes and stares.

" it's not that at all", Kaine said after a moment. Annabelle grabs Kaine's hand the two continue walk through the streets of Houston. Though there was something on the dark hero's mind that he questioned. "Just wondering how Aracely is doing?"

As the movie ended Aracely comes out of the theater she turns to the ticket seller. "That movie was stupid I've seen better demon possessions,"says Aracely. The ticket seller pretty much ignores her knowing it's not worth it Aracely starts to walk home. While walking she see's a group of young men,they seem to holding a girl in a wheelchair while four other boys seem to be assaulting someone on the ground.

"Aracely shouts,"Leave them alone!" The group turns around and notices Aracely. "Who the hell are you?", one asked. Aracely notices all of the boys were wearing the same colors which was gold with a rabid dog on their shirts. "You all are in a gang called Perros Salvajes why are you hurting him?," Aracely questioned. One of the young men answers,"Punk won't join us so we beat him down in front of this woman."

Soon Aracely notices some of the gang members approaching her,now she's the target. As the members surround Aracely she's completely stands her ground with no fear. The gang members seem quite weary. "So your call yourselves Perros Salvajes which means wild dogs would you like to see a group of wild dogs?",Aracely asked. Some of the gang members start to laugh at that moment a few of the gang members start to run away as if something was chase them. Then a few more until they all ran except for the leader.

"What the hell, man! Why you all running? It's just one girl!",he shouted. With just himself alone the leader forgets all about the boy he and his gang were assaulting,the boy regains his awareness taps the leader on the shoulder and punches him. The leader falls from punch,he holds his jaw looking up at the boy. "One on one Tito how about?" the boy asked. The leader gets up and instead of facing his opponent he retreats.

"Andrea are you alright did they hurt?",the boy asked. He walks over to Andrea and hugs her. Andrea replies,"I'm fine Dominic I was just worry for you, novio. And thanks to our savior here...wait where did she go? The two ponder to themselves where Aracely their savior disappeared to. Meanwhile, Kaine stands with Annabelle at her home.

"So I had a good time tonight Kaine",Annabelle said. " Would you like to come in?"

Kaine thinks to himself he wants to but something is telling him not just yet. Just when he was about to answer a speeding car drives through the two look at each other and wonder. At that moment shortly after two police car follow up behind Annabelle looks at Kaine. "You should go,but do me a favor be careful Kaine",Annabelle said.

Kaine runs off changes into his costume and swings after the police. "I didn't want this tonight",Scarlet Spider muttered under his mask. He quickly catches up with the police and spots the speeding car. "There's the car let's make this quick",Scarlet Spider said. Scarlet Spider web slings down and lands on the car.

"Oh no! Not Spider-Man", the driver said. "Shoot him Floyd". Just being called Spider-Man angers the Scarlet Spider even more. So as the the driver's partner tries to shoot the dark hero,Scarlet Spider quickly grabs Floyd's wrist and breaks it. He webs up the window without see where their driving Scarlet Spider directs the car into a tree.

The driver and his partner Floyd tries to escape but Scarlet Spider webs them up. He grabs the driver still webbed up,picks him up stares at him. "I've been in this city for months hell I saved it a couple of times. And still you call me Spider-Man!",Scarlet Spider shouted. The driver close his eye fearing the worst from Scarlet Spider's rage. The sound of sirens approach and Scarlet Spider let's him off and swings away. The police arrive and take the two away into custody.

Kaine returns back to the Four Seasons Hotel. Inside Aracely sits watching TV and eating. "How was your date?,"she asked.

Kaine leaps over the couch and sits with Aracely. Kaine replies," Fine how was the movie". Aracely looks at Kaine sticks her finger into her mouth in disgust. "That bad,thanks to some stupid two dumb-asses I did get a goodnight kiss",Kaine said. The two just sat and continued to watching television.


End file.
